What happened after the door closed
by holbycityandcasualtyfan
Summary: What I would have liked to happened after Tom closed the door of Sam's house at the end of 'And the walls come tumbling down. My first #Tam fanfic so be kind.


**A/N : An alternative ending to the #Tam Scene at the end of 'And the Walls come tumbling down' Please R&R x**

"Its me... I don't want to hassle you, but just send me a text or leave me a voice mail, I can..." As Sam turned around she dropped the phone from beside her ear as she look in the site in front of her, before taking a breathe and continuing...

"Everything alright? I was worried about you. Sam said taking slow steps as she got slower to Tom before taking him into her arms holding him close to her. "What happened?" She asked him as they broke the embrace.

"Nothing..." Tom replied shaking his head. "Can I stay?"

"Tom..." Sam started but was interrupted by Tom's lips on hers.

"I've missed you." Sam said as she looked up at him.

"I've missed you too Sam. Tom replied looking deep into her eyes.

"So are you coming in or not?" Sam asked walking towards the door." Do you want a drink?"

"Coffee please." Tom replied

"Okay i will go and get that, make yourself at home." Sam said disappearing into the kitchen as Tom headed towards the living room.

The room still looked the same as it had the last time he had been there magazines on the coffee table, exercise bike in the corner but something different caught his eye. Sat on the fireplace in a silver frame was a picture. A picture of them both when they had gone down to London just before Christmas, they where stood in the middle of Hyde Park, arms wrapped tightly around each other as if they where protecting each other from the bitter coldness of the mid December air. Tom smiled at the memory picking up the photo frame to have a closer look.

"Ah you noticed it then ?" Sam asked as she entered the room carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Yeah, you know that is my favorite photo." Tom said putting the picture back onto the fireplace and sitting down on the sofa next to Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked sounding a little surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised, that was a great day wasn't it?"

"Yep it really was." Sam replied snuggling into Tom's side. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Tom asked playing with the light curls which had formed in Sam's hair.

"Earlier, I don't really think your weird. I was just a bit annoyed that you just expected me to be cool with it. Its the type of thing Dylan used to do."

"Sam. You have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have asked you. I will work something out."

"What about asking me again, but maybe this time it wouldn't be pretending." Sam asked hoping he would catch on to what she was suggesting.

"Sam are you sure about this your not just saying it are you?" Tom asked not being able to believe what he is hearing.

"I'm sure." Sam replied turning he head and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, before pulling away and continuing "Does that prove it?"

"I think it does." Tom replied kissing her back.

The pair spend the next few hours just sitting on the sofa, just talking, both of them admitting they had missed these's time, just being able to sit and talk for hours, time passed so quickly when they where in each others company, they brought the best out of each other. 4 hours later the clock had just turned to 11 pm and Sam had fallen into a light sleep in Tom's arms.

"Come on sleepy head, lets get you up to bed. Work in the morning." Tom said shaking Sam slightly to wake her.

"Sorry I must have dropped off." Sam said rubbing her eyes, picking the empty cups off of the table and taking them into the kitchen before getting herself a glass of water and heading up to the bedroom.

Tom followed her up nipping to the bathroom before slipping into the bed next to her. "I love you Sam, you know that don't you?"

"I love you too Tom" Sam replied putting her head onto his chest and closing her eyes falling into the first peaceful sleep in a while.

The next morning Sam awoke to her 8 am alarm, her head still resting on Tom's chest his arms still wrapped protectively around her.

"Tom!" Sam said tapping him slightly on the shoulder.

"Hhmm!" Tom moaned oviously not wanting to wake up.

"God I forgot how much of a morning person you are." Sam said sarcastically hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"Oi watch it Nicholls!" Tom replied back chucking a pillow back at her. This soon escilated into a full on pillow fight.

10 minutes later themselves and the bed and the floor was covered with white feather.

"Oi look what you have done now Kent.I'm gonna have to get new pillows now!" Sam said trying to sound annoyed but couldn't help the laughter which escaped her lips.

"Me! You were the one who started it." Tom laughed back. "Come on we best get this cleaned up we need to be at work in 50 minutes and Zoe will have a fit if we're late.

35 minutes later and they were both dressed and there was hardly any trase of their earlier pillow fight. As Sam and Tom headed towards the ED they made small talk just as they used to. Everything seemed to be getting back to how it used to be.

As they entered the ED Zoe spotted them holding hands and smiled as she walked towards them.

"So everything alright between you now? I thought I was going to have to introduce a rota to decide who was going to come and sort the two of you out." Zoe said laughing

"Sorry Zoe we didnt realised how much we had been at each others throths." Sam said letting go of Toms handing, kissing his cheek and heading towards the staffroom.

"I'm glad you have sorted everything out between you Tom. You know a few weeks ago she turned up on my doorstep, she felt like everyone in her life was abandoning her. I think you need to talk to her get her to tell you whats going on, she was pretty upset." Zoe told him before Dixie shouted across the ED needing her. "Look Tom i've got to go. Just promise me you'll talk to her."

"Ok thanks Zoe, I will speak to her when I get a chance." Tom replied before he too headed towards the staffroom. On his approach he decided to wait until after their shift before confronting Sam about what Zoe had just told him.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Will try to update as much as possible but updates may be irregular so be patient !**


End file.
